<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maze and Trixie: Matchmaker Extraordinaires by Katieb423</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319721">Maze and Trixie: Matchmaker Extraordinaires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb423/pseuds/Katieb423'>Katieb423</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deckerstar - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, LuciferLockDown, Matchmaking, Meddling, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, PromptSmiles, Reconciliation, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb423/pseuds/Katieb423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has returned from Hell, but Chloe is still insisting on keeping her distance from him, despite it making both of them miserable. When a well meaning Maze and Trixie devise a plan they hope will bring the couple back together, will the evening end in reconciliation...or disaster?</p><p>This story is part of the 'Prompts for Smiles' initiative created by @NotOneLineFF on Twitter. We're trying to bring joy to readers' lives by writing these fics during a time when lots of us are stuck at home, so if you have a prompt idea, head on over to Twitter and suggest it (Link in notes at end of story)!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker &amp; Mazikeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompts for Smiles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maze and Trixie: Matchmaker Extraordinaires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, thanks so much for checking out my story!</p><p>Like I said, this is part of "Prompts for Smiles'! My prompt was: "Trixie and Maze doing some sort of Parent Trap-type scheming to get Deckerstar on an official date"  and was suggested by @camelid2 Twitter.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy the antics and the Deckerstar fluff that ensue!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maze watched, slightly amused, as Dan scurried across his apartment making sure Trixie had everything she needed in her little backpack.  </p><p>She looked down at the little girl by her side and saw her rolling her eyes. “Daddy, I already told you, I have everything!”</p><p>Dan stopped his frantic searching and sighed as he looked at his daughter. “I know you did, monkey. I just…” He ran a hand through his hair, obviously stressed. “I wasn’t expecting you to leave until tomorrow, and I don't want Mommy to be upset if you're missing something.”</p><p>Maze didn’t blame Dan for his behavior. He had certainly let Chloe down multiple times, and she suspected he would spend the rest of his life trying to prove to her that he actually was a good dad to Trix. </p><p>Trixie was yanking on Maze’s hand and pointing to an imaginary watch on her wrist. Maze nodded to her small partner, letting her know she understood that time was of the essence. </p><p>Maze stepped forward and crossed her arms. “Dude,” she said, effectively getting Dan’s attention. “Your kid is fine. We’re just going to Chloe’s, it's not like I’m taking her to Vegas.” She smiled ruefully. “Although, that would be fun…” She winked at Trixie causing her to giggle (she chose to ignore Dan’s glare). “Besides, even if she does leave, like, an extra pair of socks here, or something, I'm sure we’ll manage. Right, Trix?” Trixie nodded enthusiastically, then moved to mimic the same stance Maze had assumed.</p><p>Sensing he was outnumbered, Dan sighed and gave in. After a quick goodbye and a warning directed to Maze not to do anything crazy, she and Trixie were finally headed to their destination.</p><p>Once they were a safe distance away, some sort of bubble seemed to pop around Trixie and she proudly exclaimed “It worked!” While grinning ecstatically.</p><p>Maze smirked. “C’mon, you weren't starting to doubt me were you?” She asked, feigning offense.</p><p>Trixie only laughed and continued to literally bounce in her seat. Maze wanted to share in her excitement, but found that she couldn’t. This was all the little girl’s idea after all, and though she was happy to assist in whatever way she could, she didn’t hold the same certainty that it was going to yield the results both of them wanted.</p><p>As soon as they pulled into the parking garage at LUX, Trixie was opening her car door and ready to make a run for it. She didn’t make it very far before Maze grabbed her book bag to yank her back. “Hey!” Trixie yelped.</p><p>Maze didn’t want to ruin her good mood, but she also wanted to be truthful with her. “Look, Trix,” she started. “I know you’re excited about this, but I want to make sure you understand that I can’t promise any of it is going to work. You know that, right?” The last thing Maze wanted was for her to get her hopes up only to be crushed.</p><p>The happiness in Trixie’s eyes dulled but didn’t completely diminish. “Yeah, I know. But I still think it’s a really good idea!” She confirmed while grinning.</p><p>Maze couldn’t help but smile back and allowed the girl to tug her into the empty club. The place wasn’t usually busy during the day, but she had made sure to place a notice on the front door stating that they were closed, just to be sure. </p><p>She sat down with the kid at one of the booths as they bothed yanked their phones out. She saw Trixie looking at the lone table in the middle of the dance floor and inspecting the roses in the middle, along with the various (minimal) decorations adorning the club. </p><p>“You set up everything we talked about last night, didn’t you?” Trixie double checked.Maze scoffed. “Of course! Did you snag your end of the bargain?”</p><p>Trixie rummaged in her bag and pulled out a small box to show Maze the contents. The demon had to admit, she was impressed at the lengths the kid was willing to go to when she really wanted something. </p><p>She offered her a fist bump as a reward. “Nice job, Little Decker,” she said, which made Trixie smirk in accomplishment. “Well,” Maze sighed, “You going first, or should I?”</p><p>“I’ll do it!” Trixie answered adamantly. Maze held up her hands in submission and watched the little girl scroll through her contacts as quickly as she could, holding the phone up to her ear once she found who she was looking for. </p><p>Luckily, due to her advanced hearing (and that the volume on the call was turned up pretty high) Maze would be able to listen in on both sides of the conversation.</p><p>“Hello?” She heard a very confused British accent respond on the other end of the line.</p><p>Then, she watched Trixie put on the performance of a lifetime.</p><p>Her face contorted to one of very conceivable sorrow as she responded, “Lucifer?” while fake sniffling.</p><p>“Spawn?”  Lucifer guessed correctly, “Is everything alright?” </p><p>“Lucifer! Where are you? I’m at LUX and-” She inhaled shakily to make her performance even more convincing, “And you're not here!”</p><p>“Hold on, hold on, darling, why are you there all by yourself?”</p><p>Trixie began spinning the story she had created all on her own, “I didn’t know what else to do! Mom dropped me off at that new ice cream place to meet a friend from school,” she explained. “I...I really like him, Lucifer! But…” Her lip started quivering as she let out a sob, “He just started laughing and saying so many mean things after our parents left! He told me he’d only come there with me on a dare from one of his friends, and then he just..” She paused for dramatic effect, “Left me there!” </p><p>That’s when she began to go into hysterics, fake sobbing and everything. </p><p>“There, there child it's alright,” Maze almost chuckled at Lucifer’s awkward attempt to soothe. “What about your parents, hmm?”</p><p>“Mommy is working! She doesn't have her phone on! She told me to call Daddy, but he isn’t answering either!”</p><p>“Of course he bloody isn't,” Lucifer remarked bitterly.</p><p>“And I was all alone, and I know the way to LUX so...”</p><p>“Yes, yes urchin I understand. I guess the ice cream parlor being located downtown is good for more than just a midnight snack, eh?” He asked, seemingly trying to lighten the mood. </p><p>Trixie laughed and then continued, sounding resigned, “I’m sorry...I'll leave. I guess I can just wait back there for Mom…”</p><p>Lucifer was quick to reject that idea. “No, no don’t be silly, I’m just here with Dr. Linda and I’m sure she’ll understand. I'll be there as soon as I can; just stay put, little one, alright?”</p><p>Maze was glad they had chosen Trixie to talk to Lucifer instead of her. She could never convince him to leave a therapy session that easily.</p><p>“Okay, Lucifer…” She sniffled off as she hung up the phone. She brushed her hands together and looked at Maze with a ‘beat that!’ expression.</p><p>“I have to admit, I’m impressed,” Maze told her truthfully </p><p>Trixie shrugged. “What can I say? It comes naturally. Now it’s your turn; hurry!”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Man, you really do get more and more like your mom every day...” </p><p>Maze quickly called said detective to execute her part of the well thought-out scheme. </p><p>She heard a sigh as Chleo answered the phone. “What is it, Maze?”</p><p>“Well hello to you too, Decker!”</p><p>Chloe exhaled deeply. “I'm sorry, I’m just working on this case and-”</p><p>“Woah woah woah,” Maze checked her watch, “It forty five minutes past five, what are you still doing at work?”</p><p>“I just can’t crack this thing! I thought the killer was the victim’s partner, but I found out earlier today that his alibi checked out, so now I’m back to square one!” She groaned in frustration.</p><p>“Yeah that sucks, but now isn’t the time to worry about that, you worry about <em>that</em> during your work hours,” Chloe protested once more and Maze interrupted her. “Look, I just called because I need your help with a bounty. Bring your files over to LUX and we can work on both of our cases here.”</p><p>“I don't know…” Chleo hesitated, “Why not just meet at my place?”</p><p>Maze knew the real reason behind her apprehension. Chloe had been avoiding Lucifer since he came back from Hell. Well, not avoiding per se, they still worked together, but it wasn't nearly the same as before. She didn’t really blame Chloe; she had witnessed how she had fallen apart when he left. Maze would’ve been pretty pissed too, in her position. Still, she could see that the separation was hurting both of her friends, making them even more irritable than usual. </p><p>So, she decided she would assuage Chloe’s fears, even if it was a lie. “Because, I happen to have a key, and I also know that a certain you-know-who isn’t there right now. Which means...collaboration and unlimited <em>freeeee booooooze</em>,” she lulled the last words out suggestively.</p><p>“Ugh, okay fine you win!” Decker conceded. “I'll be there in fifteen.”</p><p>Maze hung up and grinned at a triumphant Trixie across from her. “So, what comes next in this grand scheme of yours?” She asked.</p><p>The girl’s smile turned mischievous. “Now we wait.”</p><hr/><p>So, that’s exactly what they did.</p><p>Though, they didn’t have to wait for long. Only a few minutes later, a frazzled looking Lucifer burst through the front doors.</p><p>“Beatrice?” He yelled, seeming to calm down when he spotted her. He immediately ran over to her and picked her, apparently more concerned about her than he had initially let on. Maze was a little surprised by the show of affection, but she was learning to become used to when it came to Trix and Chloe.</p><p>“You little urchin, I was starting to worry about you,” he halfway crooned. Trixie leaned against him happily, and he seemed content to do the same...until he came to his senses and realized just how undevilish he was.</p><p>Maze watched him set her down, but he continued speaking to her as he readjusted his rumpled suit. “I called your mother, but she must still be out of service, or she’s just ignoring my call because…” He appeared to trail off as he thought of how to phrase his reason for Chloe’s avoidance of him, but before he could finish the thought, he caught the eye of Maze, who he had completely missed when he first entered the club.</p><p>“Mazikeen? What are you doing here? Did the child call you as well?”</p><p>Maze decided not to even attempt to respond. </p><p>He started looking around and noticed the other oddities in the room, like the streamers and single dining table set up with romantic lighting surrounding.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at both of them. “What is going on here?” He probably would have had even more questions, but he didn’t get the chance to ask them, because at that very moment, Chloe walked in the room.</p><p>She came sauntering in with her work bag, looking totally exhausted. She fidgeted with all of the papers she was carrying while yelling, “Maze? I hope you were serious about that bottle service because,” she held up the case files, “I'm really going to need it!” She laughed, looking down and continuing into the room.</p><p>She stopped dead in her tracks when she looked up. “Trixie? Oh my god, what are you doing here? I thought you were at your Dad’s?! Lucifer?! Maze, what is happening?!”</p><p>Trixie nudged Maze which signalled her to move on with their plan. The demon cleared her throat. “Welcome to LUX. Please, have a seat,” </p><p>Lucifer and Chloe both had to be physically shoved into their seats by Maze and Trixie respectively, and the couple protested the entire time. </p><p>They chattered over top of each other, trying to get out of their awkward situation, but Maze ignored them, saying only, “We will be back in a moment with your food.”</p><p>With that, she grabbed Trix and headed to duck behind the bar, eager to see what would happen next. For the kid’s sake, she hoped it was reconciliation, but either way, she was sure it would be interesting as hell.</p><hr/><p>Chloe could not believe this was actually happening.</p><p>She had promised herself she wouldn’t fall back into his arms. She was adamant about keeping her distance, about not letting him back into her heart, just to have it broken again. They were coworkers. Nothing more.</p><p>Yet, here she was. Sat across from Lucifer Morningstar in a setting straight out of a rom com, rose centerpiece and all.</p><p>They both sat awkwardly, Lucifer refusing to meet her eyes. She looked around for Maze and Trixie, but they were nowhere to be found.</p><p>She was going to have <em>words</em> with Maze and Dan for allowing this to happen. Just the idea that her daughter was somewhere without her knowing was seriously stressful, but at least she was safe.</p><p>She did feel a little guilty that her daughter thought something like this was necessary. She knew that Trixie missed Lucifer, but maybe it was bothering her more than she realized.</p><p>Chloe took a deep breath and decided to just endure whatever was to come the rest of the night, especially if it made her daughter happy.</p><p>Across from her, Lucifer fidgeted nervously with his cufflinks, obviously just as uncomfortable as her. Chloe decided she should be the one to break the ice first, the sooner this was over, the better. “So,” she began, and Lucifer finally met her gaze, eyes filled with apprehension. “How did they manage to get you here?”</p><p>He laughed a little, shaking his head. “Ah, the little urchin spun quite an elaborate yarn, detective. You may need to enroll her in acting classes, she has a real talent.” She laughed, knowing just how deceptive Trixie could be when she really tried. “More or less, she informed me that she had been stood up. I had half the mind to track down and punish the little <em>nuisance</em> who did that to her, but she sounded fairly upset…”</p><p>Chloe watched as he shook himself out of the thought. She could tell it had really bothered him; the idea of Trixie being heartbroken, and she had to admit, she appreciated that more than he could ever know. </p><p>“What about you, hmm?” He continued. “What brings you back to my humble dwellings?”</p><p>She held up the case file she had brought with her, “Work.” </p><p>He smiled fondly back at her. “I should have known. You truly never take a break.”  </p><p>“When people stop getting killed, I’ll stop working.”</p><p>“Is it the Mrs. Jones case?” Chloe nodded in affirmation. “I could have stayed and helped, you know.”</p><p>And she <em>did</em> know that. And <em>he</em> knew that <em>she</em> knew that. He also knew why Chloe had been keeping her distance. They had come to an understanding after he’d first come back, but that didn’t stop Lucifer from trying to work his way back into her life. Nothing intrusive, he was too much of a gentleman to do that, but with suggestions and offers that would appeal to her. She appreciated his efforts, she really did, but she had promised herself that she would be strong. When he had left she’d fallen apart and she… she didn't know if she could survive that happening a second time.</p><p>“Yeah, it's okay,” she finally responded. “I’m sure we can figure something out tomorrow.”</p><p>He smiled softly, almost sadly, at her, and they resumed their awkward silence and fidgeting. </p><p>Chloe admired the work that Maze and Trixie had put into the decorations. The mood lighting, the flowers...it was obvious what they were going for. She and Lucifer both knew they had been set up on a date, but they stubbornly refused to acknowledge it </p><p>...Until the music started. </p><p>From the high-tech stereos of LUX, ‘Eternal Flame’ serenaded the two of them.</p><p>They looked at each other, gauging the other's reactions, until Chloe finally started giggling.</p><p>Lucifer’s eyes lit up at the sound, and he immediately started laughing too. She had missed the sound of his laugh. His <em>real</em> laugh. He was always so solemn, or he was busy putting on his playboy facade. There was nothing better than the carefree tones of his baritone voice ringing out happily with laughter.</p><p>“They truly pulled out all the stops, didn’t they?” Lucifer asked, still smiling.</p><p>Chloe nodded, “Yeah, it looks like they did.”</p><p>She looked over at the bar to find Maze and Trixie’s heads poking out, both grinning triumphantly. When they saw they had been caught, they both comedically ducked back down leaving Chloe shaking her head. “Look, Lucifer,” she began. “If you don’t want to go along with whatever <em>this</em>,” she motioned around them, “is, I understand.”</p><p>He held his hands up and shook his head, “No, no, detective, I’m perfectly fine to appease your little urchin. That is, as long as you are as well?”</p><p>“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be? We’re grownups. We’re just two friends having dinner.”“Right,” Lucifer easily agreed. He raised his glass and she picked hers up to follow suit. “Friends,” he finished as they clinked glasses.</p><p>They now sat in a comfortable silence, the ice officially broken. Chloe listened to the song and was transported back to their case in the nightclub, when Lucifer had serenaded her. She could still admit, that was really romantic. The fact that Lucifer, the biggest music snob <em>ever</em>, was willing to sing a 90’s song to express his feelings to her, and in front of so many people, was touching.</p><p>He really was the goofiest hopeless romantic she’d ever met, and she found herself smiling at the fond memory.</p><p>She looked up to find Lucifer watching her, his eyes lingering a little too long on her lips, before he quickly averted his gaze. </p><p>As soon as the song ended, Maze and Trixie came bumbling out from behind the bar with serving platters in their hands.</p><p>“Dinner is served!” Trixie said proudly as she all but threw a plate in front of Chloe, while Maze did the same with Lucifer.</p><p>She caught Lucifer glaring at his friend only to have her shrug. “Hey, don't look at me, this is all little Decker’s idea.”</p><p>Chloe tried to talk to her daughter, but she quickly dashed away, giggling as she went.</p><p>With that, Chloe thought she should at least see what she was stuck eating. Her heart burst once more when she saw her dad’s grilled cheese and egg sandwiches. </p><p>She brought her hand up to her mouth in surprise and felt the tears well in her eyes at the thought that Trixie had made these. </p><p>She looked up to see Lucifer regarding her carefully, seeming ready to jump and comfort her if she needed it. She waved her hand to ease his concern </p><p>After composing herself, she took her first bite and was delighted by the nostalgic flavor. </p><p>“Mmm, just as good as when you make them, detective,” Lucifer complimented.</p><p>Chloe remembered the last time she had cooked them for both Lucifer and Trixie; it had been right after her dad’s trial, when Lucifer had made her cry with his sweet words, and she had embraced him for the first time. The memory was so...<em>happy</em>. A perfect moment.</p><p>Lucifer seemed to have been transported to the same moment because his expression held a level of seriousness it hadn't previously</p><p>“I wish we could go back.”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Chloe,” and just the use of her name had her carefully constructed walls crumbling. “I...I wish so too, darling. More than you could possibly know.” His eyes begged her to understand.</p><p>And she did.</p><p>“It's just...my life wasn't <em>easy</em> before I found out, but it was a lot less complicated when I thought you were just another eccentric club owner, you know?”</p><p>Lucifer nodded. “I do. Believe me, detective, no one wishes they could change what I am more than me.”</p><p>“No, no Lucifer that's not what I meant. I already came to terms with the whole devil thing. I'm not trying to change who you are. I lo-” she stopped herself. “I <em>like</em> you as you are. I mean, sure, it wasn’t easy, and a part of me longs for that ignorance to come back, but that’s not really the problem. It was the <em>leaving</em> that was the problem.”</p><p>Lucifer’s eyes flared with an anger that would have scared Chloe when she had first found out about him, but it didn’t now. She knew better now...</p><p>“You know why I had to leave. I had no choice,” he spat out. “Your safety is paramount. I don't regret anything about my decision.”</p><p>That struck a nerve. “Really? You really wouldn't do <em>anything</em> different?”</p><p>“No, as a matter of fact I wouldn’t!”</p><p>They were saved from getting further into their argument by another conveniently timed entrance by Maze and Trixie, further confirming Chloe’s suspicion that they were listening in on the entire conversation. </p><p>Maze laid down the silver platter this time saying, “I think it’s time for some dessert.”</p><p>Chloe was already gathering her things, ready to leave. She was not in the mood to argue with Lucifer about this tonight.</p><p>But what she saw on the plate in front of her caused any plans of leaving to momentarily leave her head.</p><p>There, on a china dish in front of her, was a huge piece of chocolate cake and ice cream (Trixie's favorite foods), which wasn’t entirely unexpected.</p><p>However, wrapped around the pile of sugar as a delicate decoration was none other than the bullet necklace Lucifer had made for her.</p><p>Chloe didn't have time to consider how her daughter had gotten ahold of it; she was brought to tears instantly.</p><p>It had been so long since she had allowed herself to even <em>think</em> about that damned necklace.</p><p>Everything that it stood for, everything it meant, it was just too much for her to handle.</p><p>But as much as she had tried to avoid it, here she was, face to face with it, with no way out.</p><p>The walls she had built around her heart during the past few months crumbled in a matter of seconds.</p><p>She began to sob freely, all the emotions that had been pent up since Lucifer’s return bubbling to the surface.</p><p>Her frustration with how he had left her.</p><p>Her longing for a simpler time.<br/> <br/>Her fear of being abandoned. </p><p>Her love for him.</p><p>They all swirled together in a mixture of overwhelming emotions that came out as tears.</p><p>She blinked in order to see Lucifer clearly. He looked absolutely horrified. His hands were reaching toward her as if to help, but he seemed too afraid to actually touch her. No doubt he had also seen the significant piece of jewelry on the plate, but any emotions that had caused him were outweighed by his concern for her wellbeing.</p><p>“Lucifer,’ she managed to gasp out, “What are we doing?!” </p><p>He looked puzzled. “I-I’m afraid I don't know what you mean, darling,” he said softly, soothingly. </p><p>“What are <em>we</em>,” she pointed between the two of them, ”doing?! Here, these last few months, the entire time we’ve known each other. What are we <em>doing</em>?” She asked again.</p><p>“Detective, I believe you know where I stand on this particular issue. I love you. I will do whatever you wish we do.”</p><p>She huffed. “I know that, but what am I supposed to do with that?! I told you I loved you, and you left!”</p><p>His eyes lit up in anger and frustration. ”You know I had no choice!” She could tell he was tired of telling her this.</p><p>“But what if you do it again?!” She yelled out, voice a mixture of sadness, rage, and fear.</p><p>There, now her true fear was on the table.</p><p>His anger faded immediately at her outburst. This whole time he’d been trying to make up for leaving, not realizing that he should have been more focused on regaining her trust and assuaging her fears. “Detective...I told you when I came back that I had solved it. It's not an issue anymore; you don’t have to worry about that,” he tried to reassure her.</p><p>“Maybe not that exactly, but some other celestial crisis,” Chloe explained. After all, she knew he wasn’t heartless, quite the opposite in fact. He wouldn’t leave for without a good reason. “I mean, let's be honest, it's not like you anticipated that whole demon uprising thing.”</p><p>He faltered for a moment, realizing she was right “Well, no, but-”</p><p>“See? Lucifer, I can’t live in fear of having my heart broken,” she answered honestly.</p><p>At this point, he got out of his chair and moved to kneel beside her, ”You don't have to, love,” and Chloe swooned at the term of endearment; he wasn’t immune to his charm in the least. “I won't ever leave you again. Not only do I never want to cause you that kind of distress, but...it was torture for me as well, the worst kind of self inflected torture. I’ve never felt such pain.”</p><p>She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth, and her heart soared at the idea that maybe...just maybe, he had been longing for her just as much as she had been longing for him.</p><p>“You are my only love, Chloe,” he continued. “Nobody comes close to you. Not Eve, not any of my numerous escapades, not <em>anyone</em>. I let them all go without a second thought, whether that was right or wrong, but not you. Leaving you was impossible. You’ve touched my heart in a way I will never deserve. You make me feel like… like a man and not a monster.” His voice cracked near the end of his declaration as he held back tears.</p><p>Those words...those words meant everything. She knew he never lied, but hearing it like that it was...it was just <em>everything</em>. This man had existed for eternity and had never fallen in love, or truly been loved, until he met her. God knows how many people he has had sex with, yet he only loved her. And she loved him too. So much. She always had. The fact that she could make him finally feel like something other than the monster the majority of humanity made him out to be, that was the most precious gift she had ever received. </p><p>And, even if it meant her heart breaking again, even if it meant a lifetime of sorrow, she couldn’t ignore the amazing feeling that was loving, and being loved by, him any longer. A lifetime without him as her partner might be easier, more convenient, but… It wouldn't really be living. She realized with stunning clarity that any amount of time with him should be cherished, not spent worrying about the future. </p><p>She had wasted so many weeks being afraid of what was to come, but now she was determined to make every moment with him count. Starting right now.</p><p>So, she flew into his arms. He caught her, of course, even if he was extremely caught off guard. </p><p>“I- oh, Lucifer! I love you, too. It's too hard to ignore it...I’ve been trying but I can't anymore. I'm exhausted. I--I need you. Any amount of time with you is better than none.” It felt so good to get those words out, and to finally have the freedom to express how much she loved him.</p><p>He said nothing, only gathered her close as she sat on his lap. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head, and for a moment they sat in complete peace, simply enjoying being together in a way they had never gotten the chance to. Chloe had never been so comfortable in her entire life, laying there just listening to his heart beat.  </p><p>“I’ve missed you,” Chloe said, ending the silence.  </p><p>He nuzzled his face into her hair and replied, “I’ve missed you too, my love, more than I thought possible.”</p><p>She reached up and caressed his stubbled cheek. As much as she just wanted to live in this moment forever, there was one other thing she needed to clear up. “I need you to promise me something, though.”</p><p>Lucifer delicately traced over her cheekbone with the back of one finger, treating her like she was something precious. “Anything,” he answered seriously.</p><p>“If something happens and you feel like you need to leave again, you talk to me. You don't just spring it on me. We communicate about it; we figure it out <em>together</em>.”</p><p>“Yes...together,” he said, seeming to like the way the word sounded. “Though of course this is all null and void, I will never leave you again.” Chloe was surprised to see his eyes burn red as he continued, “And...Dad help anything or anyone who tries to make me, for they will have to answer to the devil himself,” he said, fuming at the very thought.</p><p>Chloe appreciated the sentiment, but she knew that wasn’t entirely true. She had no doubt he would do everything in his power to prevent something disastrous from happening again, but if she, or anyone else he loved, was in danger and him disappearing was the only solution, he would certainly leave again.</p><p>But she wasn't going to press him about him. She had made her choice.</p><p>She simply nodded and finally did what she had been longing to do since he had left her on the balcony that fateful night: she tilted her head up and tenderly kissed him. </p><p>He cradled her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. The touch of his lips was incomparable to anything she’d ever experienced.  </p><p>She heard Trixie let out an ‘awww!’ And Maze yell out a ‘blah!’</p><p>They giggled as they pulled back back from their kiss...and Lucifer’s giggle was really amazing. Chloe was now determined to hear it more often.</p><p>The kiss hadn’t lasted nearly long enough for Chloe’s liking. Then again, she could spend all day kissing him, but this wasn’t the time or place for anything overly passionate, because despite how lost they were in each other’s eyes, they were still aware they weren’t alone.</p><p>Lucifer was the first to speak again. “Now, unless you are planning on eating this for dessert. I would very much like to put it back in its proper place,” he said, motioning to the bullet necklace still draped across the pate in front of him.</p><p>Chloe’s entire face lit up. “I’d like that.”</p><p>Lucifer carefully clasped the necklace, softly brushing her hair out of his way. </p><p>The altered bullet hit her chest, and she was home.</p><p>...and she would also have to remember to thank her daughter and her demon for being the meddlers they were, because, for once, it had paid off immensely. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to let me know what you thought by commenting! </p><p>If you want to suggest a prompt, <a href="https://twitter.com/notonelineff/status/1241071297930690563?s=21">Click Here</a> and reply to the tweet!</p><p>If you don’t have a Twitter, feel free to comment on here! </p><p>I really enjoyed writing this fic! It wasn’t supposed to be this long, but here we are! If you’re interested, you can follow me on Twitter @katieb423 for all things Lucifer related.</p><p>Keep reading and writing! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>